


【盖庄】少女魔王和勇者骑士的千层套路

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: geiz本来是打算杀她的。
Kudos: 10





	【盖庄】少女魔王和勇者骑士的千层套路

童话设定，庄吾性转请注意

1

一袭黑衣的剑客利落地扬起长剑，随着敌人的惨叫血花四溅，他补了一脚，把那人踹得远远的。

熟悉的流程，他把人拖到大殿外扔出门去，反正那个不顶事的皇家大总管Woz会负责清理的。说他不顶事是因为最近护卫工作越来越差，好几个刺客溜进来，惹得Geiz很烦。

Geiz绷着脸返回殿内，空旷的宫殿好像没人在，但下一秒就有人从王座后面悄悄探头，露出一只眼睛。

“Geiz？没事了吗？”

Geiz收剑回鞘，大步流星地走上台阶——这对于侍卫来说非常僭越，Woz多次表达过不满，但无所谓，反正他也不是侍卫——把缩在王座后面的那个小家伙拎出来。

“你这么弱又这么胆小是怎么当上魔王的？”Geiz难以掩饰脸上的嫌弃。

被他拎出来的是个瘦小的少女，浅棕色的卷发束成双马尾搭在窄肩上，头上的王冠又歪了——那王冠对她来说稍大了一点、沉重了一点，身上的淡粉色棉布裙揉得乱糟糟的，露出纤细的脚踝和绑带凉鞋。

毫无王者风范，只有她头上的那顶王冠可以昭示身份的贵重，不要说魔王了，扔出宫去说她是牧羊人的女儿估计也有人信……只是她长得实在很可爱，大眼睛尖下巴，小巧玲珑的鼻尖微翘，时不时会嘟唇，不太像风吹日晒的穷人家孩子。此刻她又露出天真无邪的笑容来，丝毫没为自己的胆小没用羞耻：“Geiz果然超厉害的，我要任命你做我的皇家骑士团团长。”

“我才不要！”Geiz想也不想一口回绝。这样的对话在他们之间发生过无数次了。

被拒绝了庄吾也没有生气，依然笑眯眯的，拽着Geiz的袖口摇晃：“我饿了，去吃饭吧？”

Geiz依然凶巴巴冷冰冰的，拎起庄吾的胳膊往后殿走，还放慢了步子配合少女，却对庄吾的道谢装聋作哑。

他怎么会对魔王起恻隐之心？

Geiz不大愿意回忆他和庄吾第一次见面，也不大愿意回忆他是如何留下来的。就像所有勇士该做的那样，他提剑闯入恶名昭彰的女魔王的魔窟，准备为了受苦的民众斩杀那个怪物。魔王自登基以来就没有露过面，却掀起了连绵战火。有人说她只是大总管Woz的傀儡，有人说她因为修炼邪术变成了魔鬼无法见到阳光，总之，她非死不可，否则大家都不能获得幸福。

Geiz就这样来到宫殿之中，这里比他想象得要阴暗得多，深夜宫中没有亮着华美的灯，没有众多仆从，没有花天酒地的场景，只有冷冷的月光投入花窗，照在大理石地砖上。白色的大理石，简直就像一座空荡荡的陵墓，一片死寂。勇者忍不住打了个寒颤。他不怕阳光下战场上直面刀剑血肉的厮杀，却对幽灵之类的……有点发憷，但他可不能承认这一点。哪怕对方是把所有仆人变成石像的美杜莎，他也要斩下她的头颅。

但是他就这样看到了她——常磐庄吾——娇小的少女坐在台阶上，独自坐在黑暗里，月光为她披上银辉。沉重的王冠压在少女的额头上，她绑着双马尾，穿着棉麻连衣裙。少女微微撩起裙摆，没有穿鞋袜，露出线条圆润的小腿、纤细的脚踝和小巧的足。Geiz从来没看过女孩子的小腿，他第一反应脸上发烧，剑几乎都要脱手掉在地上，幸好他抓住了——然后他看清了她的腿，上面竟逐渐生出像鱼鳞般的花纹。

事实是，一年前的登基大典上，有会魔法的刺客袭击了稚嫩的女王，让她深陷诅咒，她会逐渐生出鳞片，逐渐无法行走，逐渐无法见到阳光，逐渐失去意识，最后走向死亡。这邪术过于古老，哪怕是无所不知的大总管Woz也只能让女王先避不见人，暗地里寻找解咒的方法。

若是她穿着华丽一些，或面容妖冶一些，又或者大喊大叫引来侍卫……他也许就下手了。日后Geiz无数次懊恼地想着。但当时庄吾只是放下裙摆，抬眼望向他，微微有些吃惊地瞪大了双眼，随即露出了单纯的微笑。

她的脖颈是如此细嫩，就像羔羊一般，他的剑斩杀过无数的怪物，却无法向她落下。最后，在他反应过来之前，已经成了魔王的守护者。

2

“……呼……”少女拿着书趴在桌上，脸颊贴着藕臂，睡得无知无觉，王冠都歪了下来。勇士简直气得七窍生烟，他不过是去找Woz说个话的功夫，这人就立即睡着了，书本比催眠的熏香还好使，一国之主连算术都算不通，要耍弄她也太过容易。Geiz正要伸手去拍打她，庄吾转了个头小猫似的轻哼了两声，白皙的面颊挤压得鼓鼓的，像奶酪一般软嫩，睫毛轻轻颤抖。Geiz的手瞬间顿住了，好像心脏也被那睫毛拂动得抖了抖，他这时候若是照照镜子一定会发现自己耳朵通红。

Geiz气急败坏地猛地一拍桌子，庄吾浑身一抖，瞬间从桌上弹了起来，瞪圆了眼睛嗷了一声。

“你是白痴吗？想当一个连基础算术都学不会的魔王？”Geiz大怒。

“对不起！我马上学习！”小女王抱着凌乱的头神志不清地哀叫。

庄吾一点都不像个淑女，没有丝毫高贵的气质，Geiz时常会忘记她是个女孩子而对她很粗暴，但又有些时刻会猛然醒悟庄吾确实是个十几岁的少女，这感觉别扭得让Geiz恼火……他在心里咬牙切齿地对自己强调根本不必把庄吾看作女人。这家伙哪里像了？脸上还有压出的红印，唇角还有亮晶晶的口水。

但，Geiz又不得不注意到她朦胧眼眸中闪烁的水光，熟睡后像苹果般泛起红晕的脸颊和艳红的唇。他浑身不自在起来，抬脚就要走，却被庄吾拉住了衣摆。

庄吾从下而上，就像小动物一样无辜地仰望着他：“这一道公式我不太看得懂，Geiz可以教我吗？”

Geiz简直条件反射地要甩开她的手逃走，但意识到“逃走”的欲望之后他反而不得不强行让自己硬转过身来，如同一把生锈的剑别扭地合进鞘中。

“笨蛋。”他一边拉开椅子坐下一边骂道。

庄吾乖巧地笑。她欢欣鼓舞，知道自己得逞了。Geiz在这方面很迟钝，完全没有察觉，每次他想要逃走的时候，庄吾都会故意拉住他，看他生气和不自在的样子。她深知自己很恶劣，并以此为乐，就如同他们第一次见面，她向Geiz撩起了自己的裙子。

Geiz越来越频繁地催眠，却越来越容易注意到庄吾身上与男人不同的部分。他从小接触的女孩子少之又少，最熟悉的只有姐姐月读，但月读又和庄吾完全不一样，女魔法师总是温柔端庄的，而庄吾连走路都会轻盈地蹦跳，或者慌慌张张地提起裙子小跑。

想到这里，Geiz抱着胳膊靠在柱子上，望着坐在花园水池边上的小女王，心忽然一沉。

庄吾坐在大理石砌成的水池边，赤裸的双脚踩在浅浅的泉水里，裙子撩到膝盖上。他毫不在意水花溅起打湿了衣服，向喷泉洒出的弧形水柱伸出手指。

此刻已经入夜了，否则庄吾不能从屋里出来。她的脚和小腿已经被半透明的柔软鳞片覆盖，在月光下闪烁着宝石般的光芒。自从变成这样，庄吾就不太愿意穿鞋，普通的鞋子会让她有点疼——实际上，她也已经不太能靠自己走路了，穿不穿鞋不太重要，她也并不介意让Woz和Geiz看她的脚。Woz给女王准备了拐杖以备不时之需，更多时候是Woz和Geiz轮流抱她从一个房间到另一个房间。Geiz此前完全没想过自己会这么做，只是当庄吾朝Woz伸出双手、大总管熟练地打横抱起女王，Geiz看到少女依偎在男子怀中，心里有个什么地方被刺痛了。

“Geiz！”庄吾朝他挥挥手。Geiz以为她总算要回去了，便走过去。

他抱她的时候还是很不习惯，浑身都很僵硬。女孩子的身躯很柔软，还有淡淡的香气，会让他的两只手进退不得，好在花园到卧室并不是很远。

庄吾却没有要他抱，指了指天空：“那颗星星好漂亮。”

“是狮子座的轩辕十四。”Geiz抬头仰望星空，很轻易地就记起了它的名字。其实这样的应答有失浪漫，但庄吾也习以为常了，反而感叹Geiz博学多识。

其实Geiz也知道一些民间传说，但他从来不会讲故事，就这样任庄吾依偎着他的胳膊，问他这颗星星叫什么、那颗星星叫什么，问个没完，吵得要命。等Geiz讲完，发现庄吾不知什么时候抱着他的胳膊睡着了。

“在哪里都能睡着。”Geiz拿她没辙，恶狠狠地抱怨，小心翼翼地半蹲伸出双手，托住她的肩背和腿弯，把她抱起来。庄吾轻轻揪住他的衣襟，呼吸悠长平稳。她总是笑眯眯的，只有入睡的此刻，脸上没有笑容。Geiz仰头看了一眼天空，不知为何，他感觉那颗曾经明亮耀目的轩辕十四，有些黯淡。

也许是今夜的月色太好。

3

庄吾抱着枕头在四柱床上翻滚，Geiz任他闹了半天，终于压抑不住怒气，冲到床边：“喂，你给我……”

飘荡的床幔间突然冒出一张笑脸，庄吾拽着床帘拢在下巴下面，光探出小脑袋，头发披散着，大眼睛忽闪忽闪。

“睡觉！”Geiz抱起胳膊绷起脸撇开眼睛。这是他的标准姿势，但对庄吾一次都没管用过。

“我睡不着。”小女王理所应当似的宣布。

“睡不着也要睡，难道要人读故事书给你听吗？”Geiz忍不住转过头瞪眼。想不到庄吾顺杆爬点头如捣蒜：“好啊好啊！Geiz读给我听吧！”

“……谁理你啊！”

“Geiz~Geiz~”庄吾松开了床幔坐了起来，她想拽着帷幔站起来，按以往她的作风，多半要站起来叉着腰宣布给Geiz加个什么内务官的头衔。Geiz烦得不行，却还没开口就听到少女惊叫的声音。他下意识往前一扑，单膝跪在柔软的床上，双手张开接住了没站稳倒下来的庄吾。

“啊——”庄吾小声的呼痛只出声半截又硬咬断了吞回肚子里，但Geiz已经听到了。他这回是真的生气起来：这家伙到底在搞什么？

“撞到哪里了？头？”他硬扳过庄吾的肩膀，抬起少女的脑袋左右查看。庄吾扒拉着他奋力挣扎起来：“没没没——Geiz你先放开——”两个人扭曲拧巴地对抗了半天，Geiz根本不理会庄吾说了什么，直到他低头对上庄吾的眼睛。

他的双手贴在庄吾的脸侧，包裹着人的面颊，拇指刚好可以揩到眼角的一抹湿润。庄吾仰起头，长发柔软滑过他的指间，少女柔软的躯体紧紧依偎着他，棉质白色睡裙从她的肩上披下，堆到腿弯，露出隐隐有鳞片花纹的小腿和穿着短袜的脚。她望着他，那双眸子在淡淡的月色银辉下确实闪烁着泪光，就像粼粼海水，清澈明亮又深不见底。Geiz突然听到胸中涌动起潮汐的声音，有海浪拍打着他心尖岿然不动的岩石。

他确切感到了自己的动摇。

这回庄吾什么都没说，也没笑，破天荒地移开了目光。

Geiz最终妥协了，他从书橱里找了半天，发现女王房间里的藏书还真没什么休闲类的，都是卷帙浩繁的严肃著作，最后好不容易从夹缝里找到了一本破破烂烂的童话书。他拿着返回床边，搬了软垫扶手椅坐下。庄吾已经安静乖巧地缩回被子里，被子盖到下巴下面，以下部分一点都没露出来。尽管如此，Geiz还是没法看她的眼睛，只能强迫自己把目光集中在童话书上。

书很薄，都是些耳熟能详的蠢故事，Geiz很怀疑庄吾早就听烂了，但他也只能一板一眼地照着读。

他好不容易读完了一个蠢的要命的纺车和刺猬冒险的故事——庄吾甚至还很快乐地笑出了声——再翻到下一页，是小人鱼爱上王子的故事。

更蠢了，他读的时候都忍不住皱眉。

“Geiz不喜欢小人鱼的故事吗？”庄吾提问。

“不喜欢。”Geiz直白地回答。这种付出完全是自我感动，没有考虑过自己的父母姐姐，身为公主也没有考虑到海底的臣民们，虽然还心存一点善意，但在他看来这彻头彻尾是个自私的故事。他从小受到的教导让他不能理解这种浪漫，可能女孩子会喜欢这种甜蜜蜜的蠢东西吧。

庄吾听了他冷酷无情的理由，倒是认真思索了一下。Geiz开始怀疑给他讲故事到底有没有助眠的作用了，甚至考虑起给庄吾读读算术题会不会更快——就在这时候，庄吾露出天真的笑容，答道：“爱本来就是自私的吧，我觉得倒还不坏，她只是错在只爱着他，而不再爱其他人了……”

“不过Geiz不会有为难的时候吗？喜欢某一样东西，超过其他所有。”

“……”Geiz果断合上了书：“不会。你快睡。”

4

治理国事和表面上看起来不同，Geiz在来到庄吾身边后才切实认识到这一点。尽管Woz极力反对，庄吾还是纵容他呆在她身边，对送来的文书“指指点点”，最后总不可避免地和Woz争论起来。说是争论还是轻的，口舌之争Woz比他擅长得多，当然另一方面来说，Woz对权势角力也比他这个愣头青要更熟悉、头脑更清醒，有时Geiz也不得不承认自己无话可说。

难道你真的以为治理国事就是国王振臂一呼、带着士兵把恶龙乱箭射死么？Woz不乏讥讽地说。

Woz。庄吾出声了，她笑眯眯地翻着手上那一沓文书，就像看不到面前两个男人剑拔弩张的气氛似的，吩咐Woz把她刚刚写好的信件带去商会。大总管恭敬地低头接过信件，亲吻了他的女王的手背，退了下去。Geiz觉得自己眼睛又被刺了一下。他最近越来越厌恶Woz，有时甚至毫无来由，这个人身上不管是华丽的衣袍、刺绣的靴子，还是精油的气味都惹人嫌恶。

大总管迈着轻快的步子走出大殿，就在他快走到回廊尽头的时候，他停下步子转过头去，果然看到了冷着脸的勇者。

“你真的准备把信带去商会？”Geiz盯着他。

“自然，这可是吾王的命令。”Woz微微挑眉。

“……”Geiz听了他的回答，脸上坚冰未融，手指依旧搭在佩剑上，“你到底有没有帮她找解咒的药方？”

Woz像听了什么可笑的事一样，突然笑了出来：“我以为您最希望陛下死的人？”他唇角还高扬着，眼神冰冷下来：“无论如何，你一定会先死，而陛下光辉的声名会为人传唱。”

Geiz在皇家图书馆泡了一天，自从那天给庄吾读故事书之后他就有点避着庄吾，今天Woz的话更是直接剖开了某个事实，他有些烦恼。

等入夜后他夹着一本古代魔法史，穿过幽深的长廊，回到女王卧室。他一推开沉重的门板就看到铺天盖地的文书，床上梳妆台上都有，凌乱堆叠延绵着掉到地上，简直是一场灾难。形势越来越糟糕了。边境和国内都有人在作乱，女王无法出面导致流言四起，贵族们也开始起了异心，文书像雪花一样飞向庄吾的案头，没人知道哪一刻雪崩就会降临。连一向游刃有余的Woz，在背对女王的时候，也不会露出笑容。

“喂，不要把房间搞成这样。”到最后还不是他帮这家伙捡，Geiz忍不住嘀咕，稍微提高了声音。

睡着了吗？

Geiz往屋里走了几步，忽然愣住了——常磐庄吾不在卧房里。桌边没有人，他走到床边顾不得避讳掀起帷幔，被子凌乱地堆着，也没有人影。他怔怔地抬起头，看向敞开的窗户，窗帘拉开被风吹得扬起，显然那里也不会藏人，这不是庄吾一时兴起的恶作剧。

这几天庄吾不太好，或者说，很不好……她体重明显变轻了，吃不下东西，苍白的小脸瘦得下颌削尖，常常白天睡着却眼下依然有乌青，甚至没有精力去烦Geiz。这样的庄吾，能跑到哪里去呢？

勇者听到自己的心脏咚咚跳起来。

这座宫殿是如此幽深阴暗，就像大理石建成的坟墓一般，Geiz从未如此深切感受到这一点。

他原本只是快步走着，呼唤着庄吾的名字，从这一间到那一间，呼唤声在空荡荡的宫殿中孤独回响。Geiz不知不觉奔跑起来，靴子在地板上敲击出急促的脆响，腰挂的佩剑在剑鞘中铿锵跳动。

没有，没有，哪里都没有。

不知怎么的，他竟然慌乱起来，往日没有注意到的一些细节也浮现在眼前，就像潮水退去后在阳光下沙滩里半埋半露的贝壳。为什么庄吾明知道自己行动不便却总要乱动撞痛自己？为什么庄吾不再缠着他了？为什么Woz突然对他说那样的话？

在哪里？常磐庄吾？你去哪里了？你为什么什么都不说？

Geiz发现自己竟然一直在回避着那个事实——他是来杀魔王的，却没法想象庄吾的死亡。

她不是魔王……她只是一个……一个……

一个笨蛋而已。

常磐庄吾不是魔王，原来他早就确信这件事了。

5

Geiz冲到大殿外的时候——他是从内宫走廊出来的，发现通往王座的大门锁了，里面隐约传来说话的声音，正是庄吾和另一个人。

……斯沃鲁斯公爵。Geiz意识到那是谁。

此刻小女王正坐在高高的王座上。公爵施施然站在台阶下，傲慢地望向她，就像看着一只在捕兽夹里垂死挣扎的小鸟。他的袍子上甚至没有沾一滴血，显然宫殿已经沦陷，大总管被女王派出去做事，又没有加强防卫，宫外那些守卫对他来说形同虚设。

“果然是你啊，斯沃鲁斯。”常磐庄吾撑着额头，轻柔地叹了口气。她似乎有点想生气，却没什么力气：“你到底想干什么？”

身披紫色长袍的男子发出冷哼声：“当然是要成为王，你不会真以为自己够格坐在这个位置上吧？”他歪过头打量着庄吾，露出狰狞的笑来：“原本不该有这么快，就怪你的大总管手伸得太长，查得太快了吧。当初拥立你的时候，我也没想让你只活一年时间。”

“所以给我下咒语的也是你啊，的确，你只要等着我死就好了。”庄吾声音逐渐低下去。她的模样可以说得上是狼狈，睡裙外披着一件黑色的斗篷，掩着双腿，只有王冠好好戴在头上。实际上她在察觉到动静，从卧室一路挪到这里，不知道摔了多少下。她不确定这一路上有没有留下磨破的血迹，不管有没有受伤她都够疼了，每走一步都像踩在刀尖上跳舞。

这几天她疼得厉害，有时掩饰不住，就会装作摔倒受伤，故意惹Geiz生气，也好让他不要老呆在自己身边。

“那么，你就去怪他吧，否则你还可以多活几天。”斯沃鲁斯一步步踏上台阶，走向少女，他缓缓拔出剑，“不过我想，他很快就会去陪你了。”

“不，我是要死的，但只会死我一个。”庄吾低声道。她就像在说什么有趣的事，再次露出了纯净无辜的笑，“你派来刺探皇宫情报的那些人都太差劲啦，全部被我的大总管和骑士团长收拾了哦。”

“至于你联合的那些家族，我也不确定有多少会站在你那边啦，不过应该不多，Woz是很能干的。当然，首先你做这些事就没征得月读小姐的同意吧？说实话，按血统纯正，本该是她这个嫡系继承爵位不是吗？”

斯沃鲁斯站在原地，瞪大了眼睛，吃惊地瞪着庄吾。这个柔弱天真的小女王竟然连珠炮似的向他抛出了重磅打击，就好像抡起了铁锤猛打他的头一样。庄吾欣赏着他脸上的表情，愉悦地笑起来。

“常磐庄吾……！你……”

“是的，我会死的，这我早就知道。”女王收敛起笑容，清澈的眼神骤然如利剑一般，猛然穿透了他。她扬起下巴，脖颈如天鹅般美丽：“但你也不会得逞，我绝不会把臣民交给你这样的人。”

“斯沃鲁斯，不是你拥立了我，我本就是王。我绝不认可你，你不配当王。”

“你……！”斯沃鲁斯目眦欲裂，他粗重地喘着气，勃然大怒。男人抬起手，手上翻涌起一团黑雾，数块冰晶凝结起来。他猛地一挥衣袖，数箭齐发。

就在那一瞬间，内殿通往王座的大门被踹开了。Geiz手上的剑已经断了，手上有血。他径直冲向王座，抱起女王朝旁边扑去。两人从台阶上翻滚下来，同时外面传来了Woz的怒吼声。

狂风撕裂了空气，似乎有数人发起了攻击，宫外厮杀声震天而起。

庄吾却已经什么都听不到了。她被Geiz牢牢护在怀里，分毫没有磕到，两人一路滚到了柱子后面。她撑起身子时，Geiz倒在她的腿上，有什么温热的东西滴在她的脸上，还有更多、更多涌出来……

“Geiz……Geiz，你……”她的王冠掉了，她就好像从女王变回了那个十几岁的女孩子。庄吾摸到Geiz后背深深扎入的锋利冰棱，柔软的手指同样划伤了。她迷茫地望着Geiz，没法反应过来发生了什么事，双唇颤抖着说不出话来。

Geiz唇边不断溢出鲜血，他不止有后背的伤，还被魔法的冲击波震伤了内脏。这次他总是紧蹙的英俊眉峰终于展开了，断断续续地咳嗽着。

“庄吾……”他终于第一次叫了她的名字。

庄吾震惊地发现自己眼前模糊不清了，只是抬起满是鲜血的手蹭去一点，就有大颗大颗的泪珠紧跟着掉下来。

“为什么？”她听到自己问他。

“你……咳……”Geiz似乎也思索了一会儿，最终他想到了那个答案。

“因为……我是你的……骑士。”

庄吾紧紧攥着她的骑士的手，单薄的肩膀如风中残叶般抖动。她的泪水不断地涌出，但已经没有余裕去擦掉了。好在她终于记起自己该做什么。女王俯下身，郑重地吻了她的骑士。

这不合礼数，却合她自私的心意。

6

“我还有多少时间？”女王问。

“……一年，若是无法解咒。”Woz皱眉，“我不会让这发生的。”

他原本以为小女王也许会哭的，起码会苦恼，尽管她哭是件稀罕事，自从抚养她的老总管去世，女王的眼泪就成了堪比珍珠的奢侈品。但庄吾只是托腮思考着自己年轻的生命即将宣告完结这件事，最后云淡风轻地问Woz要不要试试王位。

Woz差点把书扔进壁炉。

“开个玩笑。”少女俏皮地眨眨眼笑着道。Woz却笑不出来。

他们是彼此很重要的人，他不会让庄吾就这样离开的。实际上，Woz对Geiz说了谎，他是知道真正的解咒方式的，那似乎是他们能找到的唯一的办法，毕竟施法的那位刺客在下咒后就把自己炸成了一堆恶心的……

虽然Woz认同Geiz对庄吾很快就消解了敌意，但这个药方绝对不能说出来。

——勇者的心。

谁能想到，他们找了那么久的，魔法师月读预言中的勇者，自己送上门来呢？Woz恨不能直接把Geiz给开膛破肚，但是，好吧，他的小女王明显反对这种粗鲁的举动，这件事就一再搁置下来，毕竟要是忤逆她的话，她也许真能拒绝服药。Woz只得盯紧了Geiz，企图找到他任何一点反叛的迹象。

一开始是从脚尖开始的灼烧般的感觉，不见太阳时好一些，泡在冷水里可以缓解。庄吾疑心自己的血液在逐渐变凉，不过问题不大。她的忍耐力很强，Geiz又让她可以不那么集中精神在这种事上，只是后来状况严重起来，她反而不希望Geiz和她太亲密。

唉，有时候本能反应是无法控制的……比如身体的躲闪，比如眼角沁出的泪水。她只好装作瞎胡闹摔痛自己，正好惹Geiz生气。他生气的样子还是蛮好玩的，她莫名很开心。若是知道她的打算，Geiz没准会更生气，毕竟抛下一切去死实在太自私了，但她偶尔也想任性一回。这个王不是只有她能做，只要清除掉所有不适合这个位子的人，在恰当的时候去死，就好了。

她猜到斯沃鲁斯会伪装成刺客刺杀什么的，死法倒也不重要，反正Woz和月读不会放过他的。

她只是万万没有料到。

就像那次Geiz对她发火，她本想气走他，却没料到他气的是她受伤。

人鱼公主究竟是怎么爱上王子的？仅凭惊鸿一面就足够她抛下她的亲人和臣民吗？

不够，当然不够。但如果他表面凶巴巴又记挂着她呢？如果他单纯又正直呢？

如果他亲口说他是她的骑士呢？

如果他愿意为她去死呢？

他没有温柔，没有蜜语甜言，只有这点英勇。

庄吾吻Geiz时，依稀记起不久之前她问Geiz会不会跳舞。如果拜托他教她跳舞的话，她一定会踩他很多次，惹他生气，想想还挺有趣的，可惜她已经不能走路了。

微凉又灼热，柔软的唇轻轻相贴。

奇迹就是在那一刻发生的。

她听到冰雪融化的声音，听到潮涨潮落的声音——她身体里的血液在逐渐回暖，如春水般奔涌起来。

女王蔓延至腰肢的鳞片发起光来，逐渐褪去。她失去的魔力慢慢回到她的指尖。她按在Geiz后背的指尖同样绽放出光芒。冰棱啪嗒嗒接二连三掉在地上融化了，鲜血和泪水停止了涌出，Geiz的脸上甚至有了血色，呼吸也开始变得平稳。

斯沃鲁斯放出火球逼退了Woz和女魔法师。他听到少女的声音时震惊不亚于刚刚女王揭穿他的计划，而Woz脸上同时露出了同样震惊的神色。

常磐庄吾站了起来，从柱子的阴影中稳稳一步步走出。她拾起了Geiz的断剑，断裂的伤口垂下指着地面，光芒璀璨。

女魔法师望着那传说中的魔王，却发现那只是个普通的少女，但她身上的光辉当真如星月一般，叫人无法移开目光。她脸上有泪痕和血迹，眼神却明亮而坚定，仿佛是个身经百战的无畏战士，就要奔赴战场。

“吾王……”Woz喃喃。

“Woz，我真是个笨蛋，啊，不过你也是。”她开心地笑了，“我们都是。”

她得到了啊，勇士的心，原来她已经得到了。

7

Geiz醒过来的时候，窗外天空刚刚蒙蒙亮。庄吾趴在他床边，睡得不省人事，可恨的是半个人都压在他身上，生生压麻了他一条腿。

老样子，睡得头发凌乱，嘴角还有口水痕迹。

“……”Geiz无可奈何地摔回枕头里，却忍不住无声地笑了起来。

他在梦里见到了一条小人鱼，夜空星海中从天而降，披星戴月而来。

-END-


End file.
